


宝贝儿

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: *文章首尾句子引用自吴青峰《宝贝儿》一词。*本文灵感自君君@斯忭 的双重人格梗，但最终成文和原梗出入挺大的，放在结尾说明主要是不想剧透，希望大家能谅解。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 7





	宝贝儿

****宝贝儿** **

****

****——我看见了谁的怀里有个我*。** **

又是他。

熟悉的单双眼皮，熟悉的鼻尖痣。松垮的上衣盖住肉感的身体，起毛的布料薄得仿佛透明。遮不住的两点在胸前凸起一道曲折，尖锐与柔和共存的线条，在生命本能的起伏之下，仿佛更加突显了那没来由的脆弱。

刘昊然挪不开视线地注视着男人，双眼就像住进了男人一样，止不住地往他胸前的曲线一再看去。以至于他在男人打断之时才后知后觉地发现，男人今天的样子和以往不太一样。总是梳起的刘海被放了下来，湿润的发梢好像还挂着一点水珠。顺带着连他身上的皮肤也都是湿的，细腻的毛孔呼吸着潮热的空气，鲜红的印记流淌着生动的血液。刘昊然忽然晃神惊觉，男人这是洗过了热水澡还换过了衣服，不合身的T恤、短裤甚至拖鞋都不是属于他的居家用品。可他却穿上了，接受了，就好像他对待他身上的那些印记一样，顺从得仿佛没有过一丝反抗。

“你、吃饭吗？”男人端着一锅炖肉，谨慎地看着他询问。

刘昊然没来由地感到一阵愤怒。他恨铁不成钢地瞪着男人厉了几眼，最终只丢下一句“不吃”就甩门返回自己的房间。

然而门一关上后，刘昊然又感到了些许后悔。本来他就没有资格对男人发脾气。他们不过是陌生人，仅仅见过几次，甚至连对方的名字毫不知情。而且他也不是真的讨厌男人的存在，他只是有些不解，有些替男人觉得不值——他那个行踪诡异的室友到底哪里好了，对男人一点都不温柔，也总是爽完了就完，每回都跟丢垃圾一样丢下男人独自善后，甚至还把男人当佣人一样，要他整理收拾自己的房间。这样的人渣，到底哪里配得上他！又值得他对他这么好了！

“叩叩——”

轻响的敲门声让刘昊然突然安静下来。他扭头看向自己的房门，仿佛在确认一般地等待着什么。而这时门外的男人也在安静等待着回音，他不确定地举起手犹豫片刻，见房间里半天都没有动静，才又试着再敲两下。这一次他还伴上简短的话语表明身份，转动的双眼流淌着轻微的拘谨，还有一丝紧张的无措。

门很快打开了，差不多就在男人刚把手拿开的时候。松一口气的他连忙扬起一个微笑，努力朝刘昊然做出礼貌友好的样子。只是那下意识抓紧衣服的双手，还是暴露了他此刻真实的局促心情。

“我、我就是来和你说一声，我要在这住下了。”

男人礼貌地打了招呼，刘昊然却在一瞬用力抓紧了门把。“你要跟他同居？”甚至在他反应过来之前，他已经过于激动地问出了他不该多嘴的问题。

“算是吧……”男人回避着刘昊然直白的注视答道，仿佛在害怕被他看穿什么，但很快他又再次对上刘昊然的双眼，礼貌地微笑向他自我介绍，白净的右手举在半空，应是在等待着和他握手问好。

“我叫张若昀。”

刘昊然沉默了半秒，仿佛只要他不回应男人的问好，他就不会在这里住下一样。但他又很清楚，这些都只是他的妄想而已。所以他还是握住了男人的手，告诉了他自己的名字。只是说话时他的眼睛总不自主地看向他手腕上的红痕。男人就像被他刺到一样，一下收回了右手用左手握住，然而他双侧腕上都有着明显被绑过的痕迹，遮得住一边也遮不住另外一边。

很快，男人似乎也意识到这个问题，于是干脆把双手都藏在了身后。他还是那样礼貌地对他微笑，友好地再次问他要不要一起吃晚饭。刘昊然越过他的肩膀看向后面的餐桌，桌上已经摆好了饭菜还有碗筷，双人份的。而除了男人自己的那一份餐具，剩下的那份并不是他室友，是他的。刘昊然收回视线看向男人，越看就越是不懂他地皱起了眉。

为什么要对一个陌生人这么好？还是他对谁都这样吗？所以他才会被他室友利用，所以他才不懂得拒绝那个人渣，一直这样傻傻呼呼地被他糟蹋！

刘昊然激动之时忽然被手下的触感惊醒，他猛地挪开自己的手掌，慌张又惊讶地看着面前的男人。他刚刚在摸他的脸？他怎么会摸他了呢？男人又为什么不推开他？

“你——”刘昊然张了张嘴想要问话，然而停顿了半天也没想明白自己该如何开口。

“先吃饭吧，不然菜都要凉了。”男人趁机回避了他的问题，率先回到餐桌旁坐下盛饭。

留在原地的刘昊然暗自握拳唾弃自己方才的行为，他努力挥散脑海里有关方才的一切，沉默地走到餐桌一旁坐下吃饭。然而停留过的皮肤触感就像在脑海里根植了记忆一般，温暖的柔软扫在他的掌心深处，一下又一下地发痒，而且迅速从掌心蔓延至全身，却不浮于表面而是深入骨髓，叫人即使难忍但也无可奈何。痒得几乎无法用力的刘昊然霎时放下餐具，对面的男人因此停下动作，面露担忧看着他问：

“是、饭菜不合胃口吗？”

刘昊然对上他的双眼，沉默地摇了摇头，又重新拿起自己的碗筷咬了一大口炖肉。“很好吃。”他轻声地回道，接着又扒了好几口白饭，夹起一些蔬菜塞进嘴里。男人的饭菜是真的好吃，虽然平平无奇，却有一种莫名的熟悉，或许就是所谓家的味道，刘昊然也不太懂。

“那你多吃点。”男人笑着给他夹了一块炖肉，动作亲熟得仿佛他们已经相识多年。刘昊然还是忍不住要去看他，带着他那一如既往的疑惑探究，莫名地觉得身体更痒了。

“你为什么对我这么好？”刘昊然实在是有点受不了，他需要立刻止痒，不管是什么方式都可以。

“我——我们毕竟要当室友了嘛。”男人想了一下才笑着回道，刘昊然知道他在说谎。

“真的只是这样吗？”为什么不说实话？是不敢吗，还是不愿意跟他说。

男人的眼神有了一瞬的退缩，他不自觉握紧了手里的筷子，再次回答道：“我想跟你做朋友，可以吗？”

“那要是我不想跟你做朋友呢？”刘昊然不假思索地回道。男人一下意外地睁大了双眼，却比起愤怒或者是受到冒犯而言，更多的是一种受伤。

刘昊然顿时有些自责地握紧了拳头，他很想告诉男人他不是那个意思，但男人已经选择了退缩，快速吃完饭便躲进厨房里拒绝和他继续交流。

那一刻刘昊然突然很想摔掉手中的东西，仿佛有一头蛰伏在他体内的猛兽正因为他的无能而要愤怒地破笼而出。但他用力地控制了这股冲动，并将自己的情绪发泄在暴食的行为之中。然后他端着餐盘碗筷走进厨房，故意靠近了正在洗碗的男人，从他手中夺过了抹布和碗筷，又握着他的手放在水龙头下清洗干净。

突然的肢体接触让男人本能地僵了一下，他甚至一瞬想要抽回自己的双手，却不知为何忍住了没动。他静静地看着刘昊然，仿佛在试图猜测他此刻的心情和想法，直到腕上的红痕忽然传来一阵微痛，他才惊醒地抽回双手中断了两人的接触。

“对不起。”刘昊然说着用一条干净柔软的毛巾包住男人的双手吸干水分，温柔的动作让男人一时不确定他是为了餐桌上的事，还是为了刚才不小心碰到他伤口的事在跟他道歉。

“我刚才不是那个意思，我没有讨厌你。”

男人现在知道他是在为什么道歉了。他笑着收回了双手，不计较地回道：“没关系，是我太唐突了。”

“不，不是你的错，是我不对。”可让男人有些意外的是，刘昊然对自己的错误很是坚持。他不许男人反驳他，只是希望男人能够原谅他。他又一次握住男人的手，将他带到客厅去给他处理伤口。男人有些受宠若惊地想要拒绝，然而刘昊然还是十分坚持。这份执着让男人突然好像明白了什么，少年是个不允许自己留错的人，他可以容忍自己犯错，但不能接受自己不去改正。可他又有种奇妙的偏执，要求所有的事情都按自己的是非观来区分，他不允许其他人否定他的评价标准，甚至可能不接受其他人不遵守他的评价标准，所以他才会那么讨厌他的室友，也不许男人以自己的方式去解决他们之间的矛盾。

“好了，你记住伤口不要碰水，不然会发炎的。这个应该两三天就能痊愈了，期间，你别再让他伤你了。”

“嗯，谢谢。”男人感激地朝刘昊然笑道。

“那我去洗碗了，你、自己随便看看电视吧。”

“我去收拾一下房间吧。”男人说着就起身走进了室友的卧室，刘昊然一瞬攒紧了拳头差点就要把他拽回来，可他却没有资格这么做。心里发苦的少年只能咬着牙走进厨房洗碗发泄，一直到男人的声音从客厅传来，问他需不需要帮忙收拾房间，心情才稍好一些地擦干手出来回他。

“我跟你一起吧。”

男人眨了眨眼然后欣然答应。于是他们便一起合力给屋子来了个大扫除。期间两人闲聊了几句有关这间公寓的故事。刘昊然自幼离家求学，十岁出头的时候就一直一个人生活。期间因为学校的搬迁搬过好几次家，但好在奔波了两年后还是在这个地方安稳了下来。如今他在这个小公寓里已经住了很久一段时间，久到许多以前的事情他几乎都记不清楚，就连自己的室友是什么时候搬进来的，他也说不清。

刘昊然唯一确定的是，他和这位室友并不对头。他们两人的性格天差地别，如果遇到正面冲突，他们估计会打个你死我活，两人里面只能留一个的那种。但好在，他和他室友的生活作息完全错开了。刘昊然本身是个作家，白天睡觉，晚上工作，每到夜深人静的时候就是他灵感最旺盛的时候。而他的室友则是和他相反，白天工作，晚上休息。但他室友上班的时间并不频繁，很多时候刘昊然都能在梦里听到他在家活动的声音，尤其在最近一年，尤其在最近一月，他和男人做爱的声音几乎要将他直接从梦里吵醒。对此，刘昊然已经写过无数的纸条塞进他的房间抗议，然而没有一张收到过回应。他甚至好几次敲过他的房门试图和他当面理论，可那人也不知道是真不在还是装不在地一直不理他。

想到这里，刘昊然就忍不住往他室友的房门看去。一旁正在收拾垃圾的男人似乎注意到他的目光，也跟着一起往房门看去，好奇地问了他一句：“怎么了？”

“他在里面吗？”刘昊然问道。

“他今晚有晚课，回学校了。”男人答道。

刘昊然的室友是个大学教授，教什么刘昊然不清楚，说实话他甚至十分怀疑像他室友这样的人，有什么资格去做一个育人的职业。

“你跟他是怎么认识的？”刘昊然忽然好奇道。他记得以前见到男人的时候，他都总是穿着很儒雅正式的衣服，像个温和的贵公子。虽然他总是被皱褶的衣摆和抓乱的头发染上几分落魄的凌乱美，甚至在身上那些情色的印记下显得有些装高贵，但也还是让刘昊然感觉到他的气质出众。这个人仿佛和他，还有他的室友，包括这间公寓，分属两个不同的世界。

这让刘昊然觉得，男人就像是一件被恶意玷污的艺术品。在那些他看不到的地方里，男人被人捆绑着双手，掰开了双腿，然后一遍又一遍被人插入射精，被人在他最干净纯洁的地方一次又一次地烙上无法磨灭的印记。直到他彻底沦陷为恶人的珍宝，泥潭的莲花，从此与他阳光明媚的日子断绝关系，一生只能困在这肮脏的贪欲与罪恶的爱恋之中。

而造成这一切的罪魁祸首，都是他那该死的室友。

“他、是我的导师。”男人支吾着道，仿佛对这事实羞于启齿。

“导师？”刘昊然疑惑皱眉，一股莫名的愤怒和不解瞬间充斥了他的胸膛，“他怎么会是你导师呢！你、你不是比他——”

“我之前的工作晋升需要我有一个硕士学位，所以我就去考了，他确实是我导师。”

“那你们、这——你现在还是他学生？”

“我才刚读了一年，还有一年呢。”

“你们是怎么开始的？”

“这——”男人突然就不说话了，他垂下了眼看向一旁，一副难以启齿地抓紧了衣服。

刘昊然瞬间就明白了，他上前半步站在男人面前，双眼心疼又不忍地注视着他，问道：“他强迫你的，对吗？”

“我们、我们之间没有那么简单。”男人着急地想要辩解，可刘昊然一点都不想听。

“你为什么要委屈自己啊！他都这样对你了，你为什么不离开他！”

“不是这样的！他爱我，他只是、他很难控制自己的情绪，我想帮他，昊然，我想帮他。”男人突然激动地反过来抓住刘昊然，恳求一般地注视着他的双眼，“你让我帮他，好吗？”

“你爱他吗？”刘昊然沙哑着嗓子问道。

男人一下停住了情绪，他忽然意识到这是一个他不能回答的问题，然而刘昊然已经从他的沉默中得到了答案。

“你爱他。”少年仿佛伤心透顶地看着男人道。

男人张了张嘴却不知该如何应对。

“可你知道我看你这样，我会心疼吗？”少年湿红了双眼问道。

男人顿时羞愧地咬紧了双唇颤道：“我知道……”

少年苦涩地闭上双眼深吸一口气，然而挣扎再三，他还是控制不住上前抱紧了男人。

“你真的不能离开他吗？”

“你跟我一起帮他好吗？”男人恳求道，“只要他好起来，一切就会没事了。”

刘昊然无法就这样接受男人的请求。可他又不忍就这样拒绝他。他想保护他，至少代替那人爱护他。

“你让我想想，你让我想想……”

男人知道刘昊然能给出这样的回答已经很不容易，他现在不能再要求他做更多了。所以他还是感激地抱紧了刘昊然，心里犹豫片刻后，抬头在他唇角落下一个轻吻。

在这之后，刘昊然就和他那位室友，还有男人开启了三人同居的生活。不过说是三人同居，实际上他的室友也依然没有参与进他的生活来，因此对刘昊然而言，这更像是他和男人的二人同居生活开始了。

因为曾是普通的上班族，所以男人的作息时间比他们都还要更规律一些。他现在每天出门兼职的时候，正是刘昊然睡得最熟的时候。待他中午回来做饭的时候，刚起的室友就会顺带着把刘昊然也从梦里叫起来一点。如果遇上室友下午有课的时候，那刘昊然还能在他出门之后再安睡一会儿。要是遇上他在家休息的时候，他和男人激烈的性爱仿佛都直接做进了他的梦里。

尤其在刘昊然已经和男人私下相处过后，对男人更加熟悉的印象让他在梦里看到的一切都变得更加鲜活起来，仿佛他就是那个正在肏干着男人的无耻之徒，收紧的五指紧掐着他的窄腰，爆起的青筋盘虬在勃起之上，随着他的挺动一下下刮蹭着男人的软穴。那些汁水四溢的嫩肉因此狠狠地缠吸着他的阴茎，深处的那不断颤动甚至勾魂一般地让他兴奋不已。他不顾男人的哀求一次次深插入穴心，跳动的阴茎随着电流极速窜过的快感一下喷发射精。高潮的男人在他身下发出喑哑的长吟，快速抽搐的身体完全无法平复地用力抽吸着他的精液，直到他清空囊袋之后，瘫软男人再被他翻过身去再度插入。破碎的呻吟混杂着沙哑的哭腔，敏感的男人在他身下一次次射精高潮。痉挛的身体到了后面甚至失去自控的能力，高潮不断的快感彻底击溃男人的理智，让他在持续轮回的交欢中沦为性欲的囚徒。

如此春香但又可怖的梦境常常让刘昊然在将醒时一下惊起，过于真实的画面和触感甚至会让他分不清现实与虚幻。他看着张若昀脖子上一个新鲜的牙印，只觉得自己舌尖颤开了一阵皮肉接触过的酥麻。他轻抚着他手腕上的淤青，只觉得自己指尖有过一阵用力紧抓的弹跳。他拥抱着怀里肉软的身体，却觉得胸前窜过一阵被人挣扎磨蹭过的剧烈颤抖。

刘昊然忽然感到有点恐慌，他小心翼翼地抚摸着张若昀的脸庞，双眼注视着他的双眼，仿佛想从中找到一点他已经活在现实的依存。然后他看到张若昀对他笑了，像是轻柔的春风，带着一阵安抚的温暖，缓缓地，渐渐地，平复了他的心情。男人依偎在他怀里，双手环着他的身体。他带着一身的伤痕，却彻底放松地与他待在一起。这是对他的绝对信任，他知道他不会伤害他的。

“疼吗？”刘昊然轻声问道。他的手上轻托着张若昀的手掌。男人的擦伤已经彻底好了，好得没有留下一点痕迹。可如今，覆盖在那里的却是一道道青紫色的淤痕，这是被人生生掐出来的指印，是他在用力挣扎时被人强硬禁锢的证明。

“疼肯定是有的。不过，也有舒服的时候。”张若昀浅笑着答道，“而且他最近已经不绑我了，我想他会慢慢好转的。”

“你还是想帮他。”刘昊然依然有些痛心道，“他值得你这样为他吗？”

“我知道他爱我。”张若昀仰起头看着刘昊然的双眼笑道，手掌轻抚着他的侧脸，像是在描摹他的五官轮廓，“更重要的是，我知道他也有温柔的一面。”

“他哪里温柔了！”刘昊然激动着反驳道。但张若昀却只是摇头打断了他。

“他有的，只是他还不知道而已。但我看到了，我相信他会好起来的，我想帮他。”

刘昊然还是觉得不值地深吸了一口气，他忍不住抱紧了怀里的男人，试着再一次劝他：“那万一他永远好不起来呢？”

可张若昀却很坚持，他摇着头揪住了刘昊然的衣服，仿佛哽咽一般用力抱紧了他。

“不会的，他一定会好起来的。我相信他，我相信你。”

“我不一定会帮你的。”刘昊然内心挣扎地痛苦道，“我喜欢你，我想保护你，可我不喜欢他，我不想让他得到你。”

“也许他没有你想的那么坏呢，你可以试着接受他吗？”

“呵，就算我接受他了，你怎么就知道，他也会接受我呢？”

“我会努力说服他的——”

“若昀，我跟他一起生活这么久了，如果我们可以接受彼此，我们早就已经做到了。”

“不是这样的，你们以前不沟通是因为没有过共同点，可你们现在有我了。我们可以在一起好好生活的。”张若昀哀求着劝说道。

但刘昊然还是没办法轻易跨过心里的那道坎。“你让我再想想，你让我再想想……”

张若昀知道刘昊然此刻心里很痛苦，这让他感到很难受。他知道自己这样对刘昊然不公平，他不是要故意逼他这样做的，只是他真的没有其他办法了。为了表明自己的心意，张若昀搂住刘昊然脖子吻上了他的双唇。他渐渐意识到自己必须要让少年明白，他不是在利用他，他真的没有在利用他。

自从上次吻过之后，刘昊然和张若昀的关系就亲近了一大步。虽然刘昊然还是觉得张若昀最初接近他的目的是为了帮助他的室友，但现在他确信男人已经喜欢上他，并且是真心想要和他们一起共同生活的。

和张若昀的恋情发展让刘昊然心里渐渐产生了动摇。他看着安睡在自己怀里的男人，想着他每天都可能在室友那里受到的粗暴对待，挣扎的心就不由得感到一阵酸痛。如果，如果他的介入真的能够帮助男人脱离苦海，而男人又真的守诺不会离开他，那他是不是可以，或者说应该，试着为他做点什么呢？否则一旦他们的恋情曝光，男人一定会受到无法想象的凶残惩罚，他不能就这样由着他被那个疯子糟蹋，绝对不可以。

可他该怎么帮他呢？那个疯子根本就不愿意见他，这么多年来自己每一次试图和他沟通，最终都被他扮不知地拒在了门外。他还可以怎么做？

“嗯……”怀里转醒的男人一时打断了刘昊然的思绪。刚睡醒的他暂时还没有注意到刘昊然的注视，而是习惯性地去看窗外的阳光和床头的时间。等到他意识到自己还可以再睡半小时后，才打着哈欠去查看刘昊然的情况，结果一上来就被他睁开的双眼吓得定在原地。

那一刻刘昊然在他眼里看到了惊讶疑问甚至恐惧不安，他不解地皱了皱眉，不明白张若昀为什么会对他感到恐惧。可那时候男人却又回过神来地喊了声他的名字，虽然语气是不确定的，但他眼里的恐惧确实是在慢慢消退了，于是刘昊然又想，也许他只是被自己吓到了而已。

“昊然？你、一晚没睡吗？”张若昀有些小心地问道。

“嗯，我在想你。”刘昊然浅笑着轻抚张若昀的脸颊道。

感受到少年的温柔后张若昀立刻就放松了下来。他笑着搂住少年凑到他跟前，询问他都在想他什么。说话间，男人微微嘟起的嘴唇就像在讨吻一样，于是刘昊然也不跟他客气，低头便在他唇上印下一吻，顺便把人抱得更紧一些。

“想了很多，但主要的还是你跟我说过的那些话吧。”

张若昀微微一愣，瞬间就明白了少年这是在暗指什么，顿时紧张道：“那、那你，想得怎么样了？”

刘昊然闻言也认真了起来。他注视着张若昀紧张又有些期待的双眼，终于下定决心道：“我想试试。”

张若昀顿时惊喜一笑，他感动又感激地握着刘昊然的双手，仿佛不敢相信地回问道：“真的吗？你真的愿意试试吗？”

“只是为了你，跟他可没关系。”

“我知道，我都知道。”张若昀激动地抱紧了刘昊然笑道。

“不过……”然而答应是答应了，最重要的问题可还没有解决，“他一直都不愿意跟我沟通，我怕……”

“不用担心，这不有我嘛。”张若昀打断着说道，“他、确实不太愿意见你，但没关系，你们可以先通过文字交流。我会给你们准备一个日记本的，你们就在上面聊聊，彼此先熟悉一下。”

刘昊然点点头，但还是有些担忧地叮嘱他道：“你别勉强自己，他要是不愿意写，你千万别逼他写，我不想看到你受伤。”

“你放心，他不会真的伤害我的。”

“总之你照顾好你自己。”刘昊然还是不放心地再三强调。

“知道啦。”张若昀笑着碰了碰他的嘴唇，接着就准备起身洗漱，出门上班。刘昊然虽然困，但也还是跟着他一同起来，陪他做完早餐，看他吃完早餐。等到把人送出门后，才在客厅沙发裹上毯子小睡了一会儿。

或许是因为一晚上没合眼，刘昊然的这一觉睡得特别沉。身体在一阵不断下沉的感觉中变得越来越重。等到他终于触底之后，灌铅的四肢完全动弹不得，除了维持正常的呼吸，他甚至连撑开眼睛的力气都没有。外面的世界在那一刻仿佛被关在了隔音墙外，只有忽远忽近的模糊音在耳边偶尔响起。而就在他下意识想听清的时候，一个熟悉的声线突然闯入他的耳中。可当他惊喜地想要抓紧之时，一下巨大的冲击直接压在头上，仿佛一口棺材被封上了棺，任凭他如何敲打捶击，都无法与外界接触。

沙发上的人因此皱眉转醒，他揉捏着酸疼的眉心坐起身来，表情十分不适地揉了揉抽疼的太阳穴。明显的睡眠不足让他很想再闭眼休息一会儿，但下午的课表就摆在那里催促他抓紧。无奈，他只好起身走进浴室冲澡，快速清醒过后裹着浴袍来到厨房，单手搂住正在忙碌的张若昀，一把转过他的脸便直接吻住他的双唇。

一吻结束后，张若昀有些气息不稳地轻喘了一下，他对着身后的刘源笑了笑，拿起手边的刚做好的沙拉给他喂了一口。年轻男人张嘴吃下了那颗圣女果，然而却并不满意地圈紧男人的腰。

“不是跟你说过有课的中午别做饭吗，省下点时间让我多肏你一次。”刘源说着惩罚般拧了下张若昀的乳尖，男人因此缩了一下，早已被肏熟的身体迅速因为这个暗示泛起一阵酥麻的刺激。

但他仍在努力控制自己的欲望，轻颤双手稳着易碎的沙拉碗，夹紧的双腿不住抵抗色情的挑逗。“总、总吃外卖终归不好，我、就做了沙拉、和三文治，用不了、多久的，你还能、带回学习吃……”

“那你都包起来吧，我待会带走。”然而刘源对他的无谓挣扎毫不在意。年轻男人直接拽下他的裤子，手掌暧昧地抚摸他夹紧的双臀。粗挺的阴茎抵在翕张的穴口，龟头磨蹭着瘙痒的软肉。被刺激的穴道很快让张若昀流出一道道淫糜的清液，张开的穴口也在饥渴地邀请粗长的插入。刘源满意地勾起嘴角轻舔虎牙，手指扶着阴茎缓慢挺入。像是要刻意感受穴道被自己撑开的模样一般，他用力抓紧他的双臀往中间挤压，粗长反复磨蹭揉弄着湿穴，直到他开始出现感觉地规律收缩时，才逐渐加大动作挺插起来。

快感越来越强的冲击让张若昀有些站不稳身体，他颤抖地抓紧着袋子绑好活结，刚想着稍稍把它推开一点，上身就突然被人按倒在桌上。顿时被弹开的午餐盒撞倒在墙边，身下被猛撞的双臀也翻起了让人羞耻的肉浪。刘源这会儿倒是故意掰开了他的臀肉去看他被撑满的穴口，狰狞的粗挺满满当当地塞满了他的穴道，紧致的嫩肉一层接一层地被他翻出又肏入。磨人的耻毛反复地扎刺他的穴肉，那叫人难忍的痛痒如同虫咬一般让他止不住地战栗呻吟。

但刘源偏爱他这样不能自持的样子，越是看到他被逼上绝境，他就越是兴奋地要出力肏哭他。干热的手掌毫无预兆地拍上赤裸的屁股，火辣的痛爽激得张若昀一阵喑哑，收紧的穴道一下狠吸着阴茎，激烈的快感让刘源十分餍足地叹息出声。于是越来越多的巴掌开始在他臀上落下，每一次的抽打都伴随着刘源恶劣的骂语，那些淫秽的字词混着快感直冲大脑，激活的奖赏回路由此形成恶性循环，让他在不断的受辱与受虐中找到无上快感，并最终彻底上瘾地泄了出来。

然而一次的高潮并不意味着结束，在刘源可怕的持久力下，张若昀的每一次高潮都只不过是最终极乐的前戏。年轻的男人总是有足够的耐心和精力来将他折腾得崩溃失神，哪怕在时间有限的前提下，他也总是有各种各样的手段能让他哭着叫着高潮不断。

待到刘源完事准备出门的时候，被他留在厨房的张若昀已经双腿打颤地瘫软在地上，抽噎的脸上布满了干涸的泪痕，合不上的穴口正一股一股地往外冒着精液。缓了许久才算回神的男人撑着橱柜吃力地站起身来，他随手用纸巾擦了擦下体然后整理好自己的衣服，又把厨房简单收拾了一遍才去浴室里冲洗黏腻的身体。

再度回到厨房的时候，他端起那份为自己准备的已经不太新鲜的沙拉吃了几口，但很快一阵恶心的干呕就让他无法忍受地捂住嘴巴吐在了洗手盆里。喉咙发苦的男人轻喘着用手摸了摸自己的肚子，紧接着快速回到客厅翻出自己新买的日记本。他皱眉用力抱紧了这个本子，内心虔诚祈祷着这个方法一定要奏效，因为他真的没有时间可以等下去了。

那天刘源下班回来的时候，张若昀正抱着他的日记本在沙发上打盹。从没见过这本子的男人很是好奇，便擅自抽了出来拿在手里翻看。突然的动静让浅睡中的人一下惊醒，他迷糊地看着身前的男人，视线对上日记本时好像立刻清醒了不少。

“你、回来啦。饿吗？要不要我给你做点吃的。”张若昀说着坐起身来，在刘源顺势往后靠坐的时候乖巧地靠在他怀里。

“这是什么？”刘源完全无视了张若昀的问题，只是举着手里崭新空白的日记本问道。

“这是，我买给你的。”张若昀小声地回答着，他那小心翼翼的语气让刘源忍不住多疑起来。

“买给我的？做什么用？”

“我今早遇见你室友了——”

“怎么又是他！我不是跟你说过别在我面前提他吗！”

“你别生气，他就是想和你聊聊——”

“我跟他没什么好聊的！”

“他只是想跟你做朋友而已。”张若昀急切地把话赶紧说完。暴躁的刘源忽然安静下来，他紧紧地注视着张若昀，突然一阵莫名的愤怒瞬间笼罩了他。

“你跟他交朋友了？”

“什么？”张若昀忽然有点恐慌，本能的恐惧让他下意识地后撤，但刘源却一下抓紧了他。

“你最近总帮着他说话，你是不是喜欢上他了？”

“刘源你别这样——”

“你认了？”刘源瞪大了双眼怒视着张若昀，“你喜欢上他了？你和他睡过了！？”

“我没有！”张若昀用力甩开刘源大喊道，“我没跟他睡过……”

“但你喜欢上他了。”

“他爱我，他还疼我，我喜欢他有错吗？”

“我才是你的男朋友！”刘源暴怒地把日记本扔向张若昀，“你他妈出轨了你还问我你有错吗！？”

“我没出轨！”张若昀挡下了日记本崩溃地朝他大喊，“你为什么就不能跟他聊聊！哪怕一句话也可以啊！你到底在害怕什么！”

“我没有害怕！”刘源声嘶力竭地吼道，用力间仿佛整个人都陷入了一种精神恍惚，他开始不断地重复着同一句话，颤抖的身体就像抽搐了一样不断生硬抖动着。

“刘源？刘源你怎么了？源儿你别吓我！”张若昀忽然害怕地抓紧了刘源的肩膀。他本意只是想试一下激将法，他不是有心要伤害他的。

然而一看到张若昀，刘源的双眼就像恢复了清醒却又变得更加癫狂。他忽然掐住张若昀的脖子，不顾他的挣扎不断用力地收紧手指。一瞬死亡的恐惧让张若昀感到全身冰冷，他费力地抓着刘源的双手，无法呼吸的嘴巴痛苦地外伸出舌头。他哀求又绝望地注视着刘源，紧绷的肌肉到处都翻涌起一阵抽搐的硬疼。直到刘源突然松手的前一刻，张若昀都有种也许自己真的要被他掐死的错觉。他剧烈地咳嗽着干呕，双手用力地捂住抽痛的小腹。他几乎脸色发白地浑身蜷缩起来，不断颤抖的身体吓得刘源顿时清醒，连忙害怕地抱紧他查看情况。

“若昀？若昀你怎么了？对不起，我不是故意的，你别吓我，若昀，你别吓我……”

“水……热的……”疼得几乎无法说话的男人虚弱地吐出几个单字，刘源连忙拿起茶几上的温水瓶和杯子，急切地倒出温水塞进张若昀的手里。为了避免男人拿不住杯子，他甚至不敢松手地一直替他握着。等到男人终于恢复了一点血色之后，他才松一口气地把人抱进怀里，不断安抚地亲吻着他的额头。

肚子总算不疼的张若昀轻颤地呼出一口气。他用手轻抚着自己的小腹，担心又庆幸地苦笑着闭上眼。不明所以的刘源关心地观察着他的动作，直到发现男人一直在护着小腹的时候，才忽然惊醒地冒出了一身冷汗。

“你、你是不是——”

后知后觉的刘源忽然想起最近一个月张若昀好像都没有来生理期，而且他最近总是在下意识抗拒和他做爱，还每次都总求他动作轻点。可他却一直没留心，甚至还因此发脾气。他总觉得男人可能变心了，总怀疑他决定住进家里是不是为了和他室友暗渡陈仓，但就是没有想过，他可能是因为怀孕了。

“你为什么不跟我说？你为什么要瞒着我？”刘源自责又难过地问道。

可张若昀只是无力地叹息了一声，疲累地回道：“我也是最近才发现的。”

“我想跟你说的，但你给过我机会吗。你最近总是疑神疑鬼，一见到我就要做，我说什么你都不听。”

“你不能都怪我，你喜欢上别人了，我能不害怕吗。”

“我说了我没有喜欢上别人，从头到尾都只有你而已。”

“可我室友——”

“你先跟他聊聊好吗？”张若昀哀求着打断道，“你就听我这一次，就当是为了我们的孩子，你去跟他聊聊好吗？”

刘源还是不情愿地看着张若昀，但这一次，他点头妥协了。

第一次的尝试沟通总是很难找到合适的开头。刘源对着空白的笔记本沉默了很久，手里的笔已被他的握得有些汗湿，但他依然一个字也没写下来。张若昀建议他可以从简单的自我介绍开始，再不然就干脆写些和他有关的事情。但刘源一不想和那个家伙有过多接触，二不愿和他分享张若昀的事，所以到最后完全没有采纳张若昀的提议，而是赶在晚上七点之前随便乱写了一点不怎么友好的问候语，大概意思就是让那家伙识趣一点，不要打张若昀的主意，并最好主动滚出这间屋子，远离他们的生活。

把日记本交给张若昀后，刘源就坐在电视前准备收看他的七点新闻播报。趁着节目开始前的广告时间，他闭上眼靠在沙发一角闭目养神了一会儿。但可能因为昨晚没睡好，他刚一闭眼就觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉，紧接着他的身体就像被一股蛮力突然拽到黑暗深处。伴随着一下不轻不重的沉闷冲击，他的意识就像被关在了不见天日的黑色盒子，不论他如何敲打呐喊，都始终得不到回应。

客厅的电视还在持续播送着节目，当新闻片头终于响起的时候，刘昊然呻吟着从沙发上醒了过来。并没有觉得自己睡了那么久的他有些疑惑的看着晚间七点的新闻播报，从太阳穴处传来的剧烈抽痛让这段吵闹的音乐声显得更加刺耳了。实在难受的少年皱紧眉揉了揉两侧的额角，拿起遥控关电视的时候不经意扫到茶几上的日记本。顿时想起来什么的他好奇地翻开本子，在揭过两页之后果然看到了一段陌生整齐的字迹。

字的主人看得出来是个练过不少硬笔书法的人，钢笔带出的墨迹深浅有序，一笔一画都毫不含糊。然而字写得再好看，也掩盖不住那人想要传达的恶意。倒不如说因为字的好，而更加突显了字主人的恶。

刘昊然皱着眉想象着这个霸道疯狂的家伙在写下这段文字时候的阴险嘴角，翻涌的愤怒让他甚至没看完全文就忍不住下笔反击。刘昊然多年不拿笔写字，字迹和那人相比肯定要逊色很多。但他毕竟是个常年写作的作家，如何不带脏字地骂人，是他多年来坚持创作练出的绝活。然而当刘昊然终于读完那人的最后一句话时，一个突如其来的消息却让他瞬间晴天霹雳。再好的教养在那一刻都化作了爆发的愤怒，再宽容的态度到了这一刻都变成了狭窄而又唯一的保护欲。

“你不配当孩子的父亲！”

刘昊然几乎是用划破纸张的力度狠狠地写下来了这几个大字。他愤怒地把签字笔摔在桌上，甚至有点控制不住自己想撕碎这个本子的冲动。被他的动静吓到的张若昀担心地跑出厨房来查看，在对上少年微红的双眼时，受惊的男人立刻绷紧了身体后退半步。但很快，少年眼中的牵挂就让他放下了心来。他笑着靠近少年与他说话，刻意不去看那被他合上的日记本。可就在他走到少年身边的时候，少年的眼神突然犀利起来。他紧盯着张若昀脖子上的指痕，那些刚刚才开始由红转青的新鲜淤痕，说明是不久前才被人用力掐上去的。顿时心里发凉的少年连忙抱紧了男人颤抖起来，他不忍地轻抚着男人颈上的淤青，完全不敢想象他在自己睡着的时候都经历了什么。

然而一些过于生动乃至真实的画面却突然涌现在他脑中，他就站在那个施暴者的第一视角，双手紧抓着用力勒紧了男人的脖子。柔软的皮肉在他的手下变得扭曲变形，温暖细腻的触感在这一刻变得尤为清晰迷人。他甚至能感受到血管的抽动和气管的紧迫，男人的喉结突起在他的指下，在他的压迫之下轻易地阻断了呼吸遏止了生命。与此同时，他仿佛听到自己的脑海深处传来叫喊的声音。那竟好像是他自己的声音，是他在疯狂敲打着什么，狂叫着什么。

你放开他！你放开他！你给我放开他！！！！

刘昊然忽然浑身冰凉松开了张若昀，他惊恐不已地看着面前的男人，害怕的却是自己颤抖的双手。那过于鲜活的肉体触动感，为什么会这样？那仿佛无法控制的情绪变化，为什么会这样？

“昊然？”

张若昀担忧地呼唤了他一句，回过神来的刘昊然只觉得大脑一阵剧痛。男人见状连忙扶他在沙发上坐下，安抚将他抱进怀里不断的亲吻。可刘昊然却觉得事情不应该是这样的。他抬头注视着男人的双眼，双掌温柔地轻抚他的脸庞。他小心翼翼地吻上男人的双唇，舌尖轻舔过他的内唇和牙齿，然后再轻挑着男人的舌根，以下而上扫过他的舌后，直到男人经不住挑拨地搂住他热情回吻。他们温柔而又缠绵地交换着彼此的呼吸，如水般的情欲缓缓流淌在他们的血液里。那是一种不同于激情的，诚挚的爱。融在他们的血肉与骨髓当中，即使偶有痛苦，也让他们甘之如饴。

一吻过后两人的心情都平复了下来。他们静静相拥着，相爱着，在一片温和宁静当中，迎来了新一个黎明。

日记交换的事情在稳步持续地进行着。随着张若昀早孕反应的越来越严重，两人也逐渐在这件事情上达成了前所未有的一致决定。他们都劝张若昀辞掉便利店的兼职，不要再去操劳一些不必要的体力活，安心留在家里养胎。

刘源现在已经不会再强迫张若昀和他做爱，即使是在忍不住的时候，也只是用其他部位来稍微缓解一下。向来专制蛮横的年轻男人仿佛在逐渐学着理解和温柔，张若昀欣慰地笑看着他，他知道他已经在一点点好起来了。

而刘昊然那边倒是和以前没有太大的区别，就是在管束他的一些诸如熬夜的不健康行为时，会越来越露出他强硬主导的一面。

现在他们甚至开始接受对方的名字出现在平常的对话交流中。在进行身份切换的时候，也不再像以前那样需要经过短暂的无意识状态，甚至连交替时间都开始出现模糊的变动。以至于现在的张若昀有时都会分不清眼前的人此刻究竟是谁在控制。

但两人的意识还是没能完全融合在一起。张若昀想也许光靠写日记并不足以让他们彻底痊愈，他们还是需要面对面地好好交流一次。于是他试着开始鼓励他们进一步接触。

劝说依然是从态度比较开放的刘昊然这边开始的。张若昀熟练套弄着手里的粗长，舌头轻舔着下方敏感的囊袋。他知道少年的根系之处是最为敏感的快感点，每当他用舌尖勾过囊袋之间的连接缝隙，舒爽的少年都会发出一声轻颤的喘息，而当他用力舔过那处再吻住吮吸的时候，少年便会呻吟着抓紧他的头发。深知他喜欢这些的张若昀总是会把他的根部吮吸得一片潮湿，同时食指轻擦着冒液的铃口，直到把少年蹭得小腹紧绷假性高潮时，才会抬头舔舐男人的柱身，勾着他的冠沟含入头部。他会先用嘴唇包住轻吸几口，再用舌尖挑弄小孔。

每到这时少年都会忍不住挺腰低吟，粗壮的阴茎浅浅插入口中，敏感的顶端蹭过上颚，不平的冠部擦过舌头。然而每当少年抵达喉咙的时候都会及时撤出，总是担心他受不了地不肯主动插入。于是张若昀每次都会抱住刘昊然的臀部用力将他吃进深处。他会努力放松喉咙接纳少年的粗壮阴茎，用湿热的食道和颤抖的喉肉来挤压他的前端，同时收紧两腮吮吸口中的阴茎，舌头缠绕在不平的柱身上，随着他换气抽出的动作摩擦突起的血管，再在他吞入的时候再次激起快感。

刘昊然看着腿间吃得起劲的张若昀，只觉得面上心里都烧起了一阵火热。他不是第一次和男人做这些事情了，可不管看过多少次，他还是会为男人那性感又淫糜的美丽而感到羞涩兴奋。男人有着一张太适合用来口交的嘴巴，从丰润的唇瓣开始，那充满弹性的软肉光是看着就叫人很想用力操红看它鲜嫩欲滴的模样。还有他那根舌头，平时发呆时总是会不经意地舔过下唇，却是很隐蔽地只用舌尖从内唇轻舔至外唇，才刚露出来一点艳红就迅速收回，叫人措手不及但又欲罢不能。而每当他和东西或吃东西的时候，那条小舌就会更不安分地总是要先轻舔过餐具或食物，就像是在挑剔地检查味道，只有带他确认过喜欢才舍得张嘴吞入。因此每次看到他舔舌的时候，少年都会忍不住产生一些恶劣的想法。比如故意压着自己的龟头在他舌头上用力磨蹭，将那些咸腥的前液涂满他的舌面逼迫他去品尝。又或是在射精的时候故意捏开他的嘴巴，看着自己的精液射满他的每个角落，再用阴茎将它们操开涂满，最后再在他的舌头上蹭擦干净，逼他品味清楚自己的每一滴味道。

然而温柔的少年总是不舍得这样去勉强男人。但奇怪的是每次这些画面在他脑里涌现的时候，他都觉得自己好像亲身经历过一样。相比起幻想，倒不如说更像是回忆。仿佛在他不知道的时候，他曾经强迫过男人一次次地吞吃他的粗长喝下他的精液，甚至一点一点地将他从不会口交逐步调教至今日这个迷恋吸他的模样。被自己这个想法吓一大跳的少年猛然一抖，抽搐的小腹伴随着男人的深吸激起一阵刺激电流。喷薄的欲望窜过柱体倾射而出，战栗的快感伴着酥麻叫他不禁全身颤抖。

吞下了的精液的男人还在孜孜不倦地吮吃着阴茎，高潮过后越发敏感的柱身被他吸得完全无法疲软。于是计划得逞的男人十分满意地跨上他的腰部，赤裸的下身沾满清液地蹭上他的粗长，不顾他的劝阻硬是沉腰坐下。紧热的穴道在他的顶入之中一点点被撑开填满，许久没做的身体紧致非凡，瞬间饥渴的嫩肉更是充满了欲望地战栗不停。被夹着吸得舒爽的少年满头是汗地呻吟出声，他艰难地忍耐着自己的欲望看向身上的男人，责备但又迷恋地注视着他的一举一动，直到男人适应过后地摆弄起来，才又抓紧了床单地低喘出声，忍不住配合他的节奏轻柔挺动起来。

“昊然、嗯、昊然……”情动中的男人不断呻吟着少年的名字。他温柔地牵起少年的双手放在自己的小腹上。虽然这会儿还是看不出什么怀孕的模样，但透过少年温暖掌心的爱抚，两人都确实感觉到了一种生命的触动。这是他的孩子，这是他们的孩子。恍惚间刘昊然脑里忽然窜过这样一个念头，理所当然得甚至没让他产生一点疑惑。他温柔地反复抚摸男人的小腹，感受着那处柔软在他掌心缓慢弹动的触感，感受着深处子宫被他不断顶弄的模样。

这场性爱他插得很深却很温和，男人在他身上声线喑哑却是十分地享受。渴望拥抱的两人没一会儿就抱紧在一起吻住了对方。但很快少年就担心会挤压到胎儿，于是换了个姿势让男人侧躺在床上，他再从背后进入他的身体。侧入的姿势让他们的结合变得越发紧密，因为肌肉的相互挤压，男人本就狭窄的穴道好像变得更加紧致。恰好只够容纳他的宽度少年的每一次动作都得到了无上极致的全方位快感。他夸赞地抱紧了男人，在不伤到他的情况下尽可能地在穴内快速抽插。渐渐逼近的高潮最终让他们同时到达了巅峰。刘昊然抱紧着张若昀在他深处搏动射精，微凉的精液刺激着敏感的宫腔，引起一阵轻微的颤动，但好在影响不大。

生怕男人着凉的少年快速拉起被子盖在他们的身上。他温柔地亲吻男人的后脑，手掌搭在他柔软的小腹上。撒娇的男人磨蹭着在他怀里调整合适的姿势，夹紧的双臀任性地就是不让他抽出。无奈少年只好就着插入的姿势哄他入睡，可男人却是讨价还价地玩弄着他的手指，非要他答应和刘源见上一面才肯乖乖睡觉。刘昊然实在是拿他没有办法，唯有点头答应顺了他的意。其实从张若昀不听劝地非要和他做爱那一刻起，刘昊然就已经猜到这一切可能都是另有目的的。但他现在已经什么都不在乎了，他只想要张若昀平安快乐，只要能达到这个目的，让他做什么他都心甘情愿。

不过有些事情刘昊然想得透彻，刘源却还不一定。张若昀和刘昊然做过了的事情很快就被刘源发现。心胸狭窄的他嫉妒地拒绝了张若昀的请求，即使在男人讨好地也和他做过一次之后，也依然不情愿地再次拒绝了他。他闹脾气地抚摸着男人的双乳，仿佛发泄一般地揉弄他敏感的乳粒。依旧勃起的阴茎挺插在他后穴，仗着不会碰到子宫便大开大合地抽插起来。

浑身酥软的张若昀还是不自主地护住了小腹，他不断哀求着刘源慢点轻点，刘源听了，却是放过了他的穴心而专攻起他敏感的前列腺来。一下脱力的男人因此呜咽出声，他不得不讨好地叫起了老公二字，一边收紧了后穴吮吸刘源，一边扭头向他讨吻。心软的刘源一下就放轻了力度却还是加快了速度。他有些吃味地吻上张若昀的双唇，并最终射在他的体内。他还是不满足地抽出插进男人并拢的腿间，借着自双穴溢出的淫液、精液和润滑剂，缓慢而不容拒绝地在他体下抽动起来。

对于张若昀，刘源总是有着永不休止的欲望。若不是存在生理上的限制，他真能做到一天一夜不间断地肏他。对他来说，张若昀就像是他的全部，是他的一切美好与丑陋，是这个世界上真正属于他的存在。可在张若昀的心里，却装着另外一个人，一个比他温柔，比他体贴，比他善解人意，比他更懂得如何爱他疼他珍惜他的人。这让他感到慌张，感到恐惧，感到疯狂的嫉妒，还有无尽的自卑。但同时他又是自责的。因为张若昀从来没有放弃过他，没有抛弃过他，不管自己对他做过多少该死的事情，他都始终相信着他，深爱着他。他甚至愿意为他怀上一个孩子，把那有着他一半恶魔血统的小家伙当作珍宝一样细心呵护。张若昀为他做的一切，都让刘源感到深深的罪恶和自我嫌弃。他知道这样的自己配不上男人的美好，他也想要为了男人的幸福而让自己变得更好。可是他没有信心，他不知道自己能不能做到。

再一次射出的时候，张若昀的身体已经到了不能再受刺激的极限了。但他依然抱紧着刘源，不断亲吻鼓励他，告诉他，他可以的。刘源酸着鼻子，湿红了眼睛看他。无数的愧疚和自责重重地压在他的心头，让他毫无安全感地躲进了张若昀的怀里。

“别害怕，我相信你可以的。”张若昀心疼地安抚着刘源的情绪，“我和孩子都会等你的。”

听到最后一句的时候刘源终于忍不住哭了出来。他抱紧了张若昀，像个认错的小孩一样拼命地点着头。终于得到他同意的男人欣慰地笑了起来，他用力地吻住刘源的额头，和他定好时间之后就去联系相关机构，为两人预约好接受治疗的时间。

他们出门的那天是个不错的日子，傍晚时分的晚霞铺满了天边，街道上叮铃作响的热闹也让他们的行程多了几分轻松的感觉。约好见面的地点是一家私人餐厅，至少刘源是这样被告知的。但就在他们到达后不久，刘源却忽然感到一时迷糊的昏眩。熟悉的不适让他下意识地去看时间，然而今天出门他并没有戴表，发软的手指也有些来不及掏手机，他只能去抬头去寻找墙上可能存在的钟。这时他的视线忽然对上一个古老的钟摆，越发涣散的神智让他无法清楚捕捉钟面上的数字，紧接着他听到一声钟响，身边的一切就像断了电的电视屏幕，在瞬间寂静之中陷入了无尽的黑暗。

他好像是睡着了，但又是醒着的。在他的意识深处，有一个听不清的声音在持续引导着他往黑暗深处走去。路上他隐约觉得有一些好像萤火的微光在闪现，等到他足够靠近的时候，才发现那是一格格闪花的屏幕，屏幕里播放着的都是他这些年来一直居住着的公寓画面。从最初那几年简陋空旷的样子，到后来慢慢充温馨的模样，逐年点滴的改变却是让这间屋子慢慢地有了家的样子。但它真正像家一样活起来，还是在张若昀搬进来之后。看着男人在厨房里准备晚餐，在客厅里与他闲聊，最后在他怀里安睡，平静地结束一天的生活，他便也跟着感到了内心的宁静，并逐渐爱上了这种平和。

然而屏幕上的这些画面纵然熟悉，却让他感到十分的违和。就好像缺少了什么重要的东西，让他觉得浑身不自在。他皱起眉头反复观看这些画面，在一次又一次的寻找和思考当中，他终于惊醒地发现问题到底在哪。没有他，所有的这些画面里，都没有他。突然感到一阵寒颤的刘源猛然后退，紧接着他又发现一个更诡异的现象。都是晚上，所有的这些画面，全都发生在晚上。这时他好像明白了什么，本能的挣扎让他转身就跑。然而突然出现的墙壁却挡住了他退路。他慌忙地四处冲撞，却是处处碰壁。不断逼近的墙壁甚至让他无路可退，最终迫不得已地撞破屏幕，瞬间掉入另外一个截然不同的明亮空间。

在这里，他总算见到了那个他约好要见的人。

温和的少年安静地坐在餐桌上看他，在他的手边，放着一本他们之前用来交流的日记。刘源谨慎地看着他，戒备地不愿意靠近。但他想起了自己和张若昀的约定，于是他还是走到了少年对面，坐下后也摸出了一本一模一样的日记放在自己手边。

少年见状把自己的本子往他那边推了一下，然后伸手要去拿他的本子。刘源心里一惊连忙抓紧了自己的日记。少年被他吓了一跳，却没有把手收回去。他皱着眉不赞同地看着刘源，手指用力地抓起了那本日记，仿佛要硬抢一般强硬地对着他道：

“还给我吧。”

“凭什么！”刘源激动地朝他喊道，他用力地想把自己的日记夺回结束这场会面，然而少年却毫不退让地抓紧了另一边死不松手。刘源被他的执着抢得渐渐有些脱力，再加上他如今正在对方的主场，各种条件上都占不到优势，于是情急之下他突然挥拳打中了少年，即使在同一时间他的脸上也感到一阵剧痛，但他依然不停地把少年拽倒在地一拳一拳地发狠殴打着他。

“凭什么！凭什么！凭什么！”

“凭什么永远都是你在做主！当年你说不要就不要，像丢垃圾一样地把我丢出来面对这个世界的冰冷，自己却躲在安全的家里享受一切的温暖！现在你又看不过我的成功，嫉妒我拥有的一切，说要回去就要回去！你抢了我的男朋友，你还想抢走我的孩子还有我未来的人生！你以为你是谁啊！现在的我才是刘源！你他妈就只是个笔名而已！！！！”

“不是这样的！”一直被打的人突然奋起反击。他一个头槌击中刘源，再一下把人掀翻在地打破他的眼眶。

“我早就走出来了！是你不愿意接受我！你一次又一次地拒绝我，把我推开，把我关起来，甚至向所有人否定我的存在！是你想扼杀我！”

“你放屁！我要是把你关起来了，若昀又怎么会知道你，都是你的错，是你故意勾引他的，才会导致我们吵架，关系破裂，我还差点杀了他和我的孩子，都是你的错，全都是你的错！”

“够了！你还要自欺欺人到什么时候！若昀会发现我是因为你对他撒不了谎！所以我才有了机会可以重见天日。你害怕他被我抢走，所以就变本加厉地控制他占有他，但你没有想到你的暴戾反而将他推向了我。”

“不是这样的，若昀是爱我的，他不会喜欢你的，他不会离开我的。”

“你别再这样了好吗？我们本来就是一个人，若昀爱的是我们的全部啊，我们不要再分裂了，不要再伤害他了好吗？”

“你骗我！你是想扼杀我然后一个人独占他！我不会上当的！你想都别想！”

“你为什么就不能先看看我给你的日记！”

刘昊然暴怒地把刘源一拳打趴在地，趁着他还爬不起来的时候快速回到桌旁抢走了他的日记，然后把自己的丢给他。顿时慌张的刘源下意识地想躲开，然而还是被翻开的日记一下吸入记忆的洪流之中。

顷刻间，无数的片段疯狂涌入大脑让他大叫出声，然而信息爆炸过后一切却又突然寂静。刘源茫然地看着四周漂浮的记忆画面，很快一个噩梦般的场景就惊起了他的反抗。他连忙挣扎着四肢想要逃离这里，然后浮空的身体却完全不受控制。直到最后他被一股强大的抽力吸进了回忆里，紧接着后背一阵剧痛，他几乎吐血地从电线杆上跌落在地面。

记忆中虚弱的少年在一群人的围殴之中被打得近乎昏却，他握着钢笔的手被鞋底狠狠地踩踏着，痛得几乎没有知觉。因此摔开的钢笔蒙上了一层灰尘和尖锐的划痕，滚落的笔盖被粗暴地踩碎，银白的笔尖在一次次的踩踏中也终于溅出了墨水分叉破裂。这本该是少年的生日礼物，是他最喜欢的大哥哥亲自买给他生日礼物。可现在他的生日礼物被踩坏了，他最喜欢的大哥哥也在那群人的暴力下像是坏掉了一样不断流着泪抖动着。

大哥哥，别哭，大哥哥，不要，大哥哥，放开他，大哥哥，你们放开他，放开他！放开他！全都给我放开他！！！！

突然惊醒的男人把医生和张若昀都吓了一大跳。不知道结果的他们都不敢轻举妄动，只是张若昀实在是担心地试着碰了一下男人的脸。顿时看向他的男人把他吓得本能想后退，然而激动的男人却是先一步抱住了他。紧接着啜泣的声音从耳边传来，越哭越凶的男人几近崩溃地抱紧了他大哭。

“若昀，对不起，我没保护好你，对不起，对不起，是我太无能了，对不起……”

“昊然？你、你都想起来了？”张若昀不确定地询问道，一双手安抚地摩挲着男人的背部。

“我找了你十五年，若昀，我找了你十五年。”

“我知道，我看到你写的书了，对不起，我不应该丢下你一个人的，我不知道你在那之后——对不起……”

“不、不是你的错，是我的错，是我没保护好你，是我一直在逃避，是我不敢面对，我还那样对你，我怎么可以那样对你……”

“没事的，没关系的，都过去了，我知道是你，我相信你不会伤害我的，你一定不会。”

“为什么，为什么你不恨我，我变成了你最讨厌的样子，你为什么不恨我？”

“别这样说自己，你没有变成我讨厌的样子，你跟他们不一样，你没有打过我伤害我，你是爱我的。”

“可我差点杀了你啊！”

“我知道你不会动手的，你只是在自我保护而已。”

“你为什么这么好，为什么要对我这么好。刘昊然保护不了你，刘源又只会伤害你，我们不值得啊。”

“可你现在不只是刘昊然也不只是刘源啊！”张若昀激动地捧着男人的脸道，“你有昊然的温柔，你也有刘源的暴戾，你可以保护我了。”

“若昀、若昀……”男人激动呼唤着张若昀的名字，一双干裂的嘴唇用力压上他的双唇，动作粗暴但又极尽温柔地吻着他。

雇来的医生不知何时早已离开，偌大的房间里此刻就只剩两人唇舌交缠的暧昧身影。年轻的男人一把将张若昀抱到自己的身上，两人依偎着交叠在睡椅上，缠绵的身体彼此磨蹭着擦出酥麻的情欲。终于得以喘气的张若昀因颈上的吮吸而呻吟出声，他迷茫但又清醒地抱紧了男人，忽然有点疑惑地问他，自己现在应该叫他什么。

男人闻言轻笑一声，有些恶劣地轻揉着他的乳尖在他颈侧吸出一个红印。然而却又温柔地舔舐着这个印记，沉沉地在他耳边回道：“你想叫什么就叫什么，实在不知道的，叫老公也行。”

“嗯、你学坏了……”

“我本来就坏。第一次见你的时候，我就喜欢上你了，做梦都想让你当我老婆。”

“你、少来——你那会儿才十二岁——”

“十二岁还不够啊，性启蒙早就过了，要再长几年，我当场就办了你。”

“是是是，我们的小刘同学最生猛了，哎、要不我以后就这么叫你吧、嗯！你轻点！”

“什么小刘同学，我现在可是你导师！”男人说着咬住张若昀的喉结用力磨了磨牙，下身的硬挺控制着力度反复揉弄颤麻的宫口。

“那就、小刘老师、嗯、老师、我都给你生宝宝了，你期末、能不能给个优。”

“操。”男人被张若昀骚得笑骂出声，一个巴掌不轻不重地落在他臀上，以示警告，“你不休产假吗，还要什么优，等着休学延毕吧。”

“那、我的直博怎么办啊……”

“当然是留在家里继续给我生宝宝了。”

“那我什么时候才能毕业啊……”

“毕不了就不毕了呗，我养你。”

“小刘老师财大气粗啊，你不会对每个学生都这样吧？”

“那也得每个学生都是张若昀。”

“你想得美。”

张若昀笑骂着咬上男人的双唇，颤动的心脏从没有像此刻这样感到完全的安心。他和男人都是泥泞里爬出来的人，他们身上都有着一切可以想像的丑恶，但他们内心最干净柔软的那一处地方，永远是为对方而准备的

****

****——我不完美，可你的宝贝，仍是我*。** **

完。

**Author's Note:**

> *文章首尾句子引用自吴青峰《宝贝儿》一词。  
> *本文灵感自君君@斯忭 的双重人格梗，但最终成文和原梗出入挺大的，放在结尾说明主要是不想剧透，希望大家能谅解。


End file.
